A Zutara Story
by Alex Bee
Summary: Katara and Zuko are newlyweds living in the Fire Nation palace. Zuko is Firelord and Katara is his Firelady. taang, sokki
1. A day in the life of

A/N: Thanks so much for reading, I LOVE zutara, and am still trying to control myself and not KILL mike&brian over the series finale..grrrrrrr….anyways here you go, hope you LOVE. Thanks sooooooo much for reading, it means A LOT.

"Mm..Zuko.." Katara murmered into the darkness.

"Yes..?" He replied, she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You woke me up.." She closed her eyes tighter, trying to keep light from inching it's way in.

"Well, love, it is morning.."

"Too early.."

Zuko chucked softly, "Well you kept me up all night."

"Yes, but I'm a waterbender, I wake with the moon."

"But I'm a firebender, I rise with the sun."

"Well, I guess we have a problem, now don't we?"

Zuko just gave out a grunt of agreement while he kissed the young woman's neck. Her back was against his chest and his arms encircled her small waist tightly wanting never to let go.

She turned around in his arms to face him. She looked up into his eyes. Amber meeting sapphire.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Hi." He repeated.

She leaned in and pressed her soft lips to his rough ones. He moaned as she ever so lightly grazed his bottom lip with her tounge.

He switched their positions so he was hovering over her, her arms went around his neck, and her hands tangled inhis tousled hair.

He deepened the kiss and entered her mouth. She moaned and he shivered with pleasure at the feeling. But he knew this couldn't go on any more or they'd get carried away.

He pulled his mouth away, "I have to go."

"No." she kissed him again and he groaned.

"Katara, I have to go to work.."

She scrunched her nose up, "Fine.." she replied stubbornly.

He smiled down at her and pecked her mouth. "I love you." Peck. "I love you." Peck. "I love you." Peck.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I bet you say that to all your wives." she said as he crawled out of bed.

"No, dear, only you." He teased.

"Haha." She said sarcatically.

He smirked as he gathered his clothes from his wardrobe.

Katara turned on her stomach and rested her head in her hands as she watched him.

"What are we doing tonight?" She asked, kicking her legs up like a little girl.

"I didn't know we had plans.." He replied, not looking up at her.

"Can we?"

"Katara I'm really busy.." He started fumbling with the buttons on his tunic.

She sighed and got up off the bed and helped him button up, "I know..but I was just thinking we haven't seen eachother much lately.." She looked up at him through her lashes. "And I miss you.."

He looked down at her, "Alright, I guess we can go to the fire festival tonight.."

She grinned and gripped his shoulders, giving him a long passionate kiss. But before he could get his hands on her, she pulled away.

"Ah, ah, ah." she scolded pulling his hands away from trying to grab her waist. "Save it for later tonight.."

He growled, "So, I can't touch my wife?" he asked angrily.

"You can...later tonight." She kissed his nose and walked out of the room with a big grin plastered on her face.

She walked out of the room sashaying her hips to tease her husband. And send a message that says, 'If you don't come out with me tonight, you're not getting any of this.'

"Good Morning, Koru." Katara cheerfully greeed the palace cook as she walked into the kitchen.

"Firelady Katara," He bowed.

Katara internally cringed, she hated when people bowed to her, unlike her egotistical husband

"What would you like for breakfast this morning?" The cook asked.

"Um, some toast and eggdrop soup would be fine."

"Is the Firelord coming to breakfast?"

"Um, I thing for just a peice of fruit or something.. He has an early meeting. Why?"

"Oh, no reason, he just hasn't been here the last few meals.." Koru quickly made himself busy.

Katara arched a brow, this was news to her. "Wheno do you think his last meal was?" She asked.

"Maybe two...three days ago."

This surprised her, "What? I have dinner with him every night."

"I've noticed as I walked by clean-up that his plate was full every night.." He set her meal down for her.

"Hm...well that's very interesting, Koru..." She bit a peice of toast with a look of idea on her face.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Katara walked down the candle-lit hall to the war room. She greete the gaurds cheerily in her way.

"Firelady Katara," One of the gaurds said shakily

"Hello, I was just hear to speak to the council and my husband."

"With all due respect, Firelady, I'm afraid that's impossible. They are in a very important meeting." He seemed intimidated by her. She was after all, Royalty.

"What could be so important? The war is over!" Katara was now annoyed. She needed to get in there.

"Yes, but thy still have much to organize. Firelord Sozin left a big mess to clean up."

"Indeed," Katara practically snarled. "Well I'm afraid that I'm going in there either way."

She shoved the gaurd and pulled the heavy curtain out of her way. She saw Zuko sitting on a throne high up on a platform behind him. With the rest of the council around a table below.

Everyone turned to look at her. "Katara," Zuko cleared his throat. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to ask if the council and you would like to take a lunch break here." Katara's voice didn't shake at all, it was as clear and firm as always.

"Well see, love, we are in a meeting." Zuko was embaressed. 'What is she doing? This is a place of work!' he thought.

"Well, yes, dear," she emphasized 'dear' with a mock endearment. "But I thought maybe you all would be hungry after many hours of work." She spoke to the council.

They all murmured words of 'no need' 'thank you, but we should be getting back..' 'we're fine'

"I am not taking no for an answer." She insisted more firm than kind.

They now muttered words of 'alright, fine' 'lunch would be loveley, thankyou' 'that would be delightful' as they got up and left the room.

"Katara, what are you doing?" Zuko asked, obviously upset.

"Nothing, hon. Just doing my house-wifley duties." she said innocently as she patted his cheek.

"Yes, well you're keeping me from doing my FIRELORD duties." He pulled her hand away.

"Well do Firelord duties include eating?" She asked.

"What?" He blinked, clearly annoyed.

"Why haven't you been eating, Zuko?"

"I have." He lied.

"You're a terrible liar. And p.s next time you want to get on your wife's good side..don't lie."

They glared for a few moments until Katara finally broke the silent tension, "So are you coming to lunch?"

"No." he answered, expressionless.

"Why?"

"Not hungry."

"Even after three days of no food?"

"Yup."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Okay, well, I'll be off entertaining your council." she tarted to wall out of the room before she turned on her heel, "Oh, and by the way, you're sleeping in the guest chambers tonight." She finished and walked out.

Zuko put his face in his hands and groaned. "Waterbenders.." He growled


	2. Of Zutara fights and makeups

I know, its super short. But I promise the next chapter will be you guys, thanks for all the great &cheese ya'll.

Later that night Katara watched the fire festival from the garden. She sat at the pond, bending the water unintentionally.

She was still fuming, 'What the heck? Zuko suddenly thinks it's just fine to lie to me..his WIFE?' she looked at the pond and saw the water freezing. She quickly walked inside, hoping she didn't freeze the fish in there.

She walked into her room to see Zuko walking around.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Um...Getting ready for bed..?"

"HA! Good one. Because last I checked you were sleeping in the other room, and nothing has changed since I last checked."

"So what you're saying is I can't sleep in my own room?"

"Yes." She replied, calmly.

"Katara, I really don't understand what the big deal is, I didn't do anything wrong."

"Okay, well the day you start eating is the day you can sleep in here."

"And if I don't..?" The flames of the candles in the room started getting bigger.

"Well, then, you can have fun dying of starvation, IN THE OTHER ROOM!" The water pitcher on the table tipped over, spilling water everywhere. But they were both too angry to notice.

"Why are you being so difficult about

this?"

"Oh, I'm being difficult?" Zuko nodded fervently. "I'm not the one who insists on being an anorexic little boy!"

The flames got higher, the fire in the fireplace was getting taller and taller.

They stared at eachother for a long while, the anger just rolling off of them in waves.

"Why do you care so much anyways?" Zuko asked.

"Because, you're my husband. What if I'd stop eating?"

He just stared at her, she got him.

She raised her eyebrows, waiting for his [pathetic] apology.

"Okay, fine, you're right." He gave in. "I'm sorry, I will start eating again. I promise."

She kneed her way over to him across the bed that seperated them.

She soothingly put her hands on his bare shoulders,"Zuko, why did you stop eating?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just stressed or something.."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to lay down with her.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know.. I guess just work and my family.."

She ran her hand through his hair.

"I know it's hard for you, but we will find your mother. Okay? We will." She said fervently.

"How do you know?"

"Hey, it's me? I'm always right, right?"

He rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to hers lightly.

"I love you." he murmured.

"I love you." she replied.

And they encircled they arms around eachother, silently comforting one another in their losses. Because they know that really all they have is eachother. And that suited them just fine.


	3. Katara throws up & Zuko bears toast

A/N:hey guys *dodges rotting tomatoes* I know it's been forever&a day since I updated but i hope you can forgive I do pretty much all of my fanfiction work from my iPod and well..fanfiction mobile doesn't let you upload from the iPod. I'm hoping that will change (hinthintHINT) anywhoozles I know this is kida short but I'll try my best to update for my love,witche$.

Katara hurried out of bed the next morning and went straight to the bathroom.

The firebender woke up to her retching.

"Zuko!" She moaned.

He walked in to see her vomiting into the toilet.

"Oh, Katara.." He walked over and held her hair.

She lifted her head a few minutes later.

"Are you done?" Zuko asked.

"I think so.."

He helped her to the bed and laid her down.

"Should I take off work today?" He offered.

"No, no. Just make sure one of the maid servants in here. She can just sit on the couch."

He smiled, "Okay," He kissed her forehead and got ready to bathe.

He left about an hour later, but Katara was sleeping.

A few hours later the Firelady woke to see her maid servant Lin sitting in the area where the couches and coffee tables were.

"Oh, Firelady Katara, are you okay? Do you need anything?" She stood up quickly.

"Lin, I'm fine, thank you. But do you think you could get someone to bring me some dry toast and tea?" Katara said weakly.

"Of course, Firelady. I'll be back in a few moments." She bowed out of the room.

Suddenly Katara felt a wave of nausea and she ran to the bathroom.

Lin came back to find an empty bed but she heard running water in the bathroom.

"Firelady Katara..?" Lin hesitantly peered into the bathroom to see Katara bending water from the fosset to her mouth and spitting it back out.

"Firelady..?"

"Lin, could you please get my husband?" Katara asked hoarsley.

"Of course, Firelady." She bowed and quickly skidded off.

Katara crawled back in bed and waited under the covers for Zuko.

Ten or fifteen minutes later in walked the Firelord with tea and toast.

"Are you alright, love?" he put the try on the night stand and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I feel terrible." She pouted.

He realized she must be in pretty bad shape because Katara hardly ever complained about physical problems. Seeing how badly she was hurt as a child, fighting in a war.

"Should I get someone to bring the doctor?" he started backtrack to the door.

"No!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him next to the bed with her. "Stay here, let's just wait another day and maybe I'll feel better tommorow."

He didn't look like he thought it was a good idea, but he agreed anyway.

He sat in the bed next to her and pulled her close.

"Thank you." she said.

"For what?"

"Everything." Katara snuggled in closer to him.

Zuko was never used to loving touches because he wasn't given them growing up except from his mother but it seemed like those were so far.

Katara always had the softness of a mother but she could be hard as anything on someone she knew who needed it.

But she saw through Zuko, he responded better to soft touches that she often gave him.

Well, he also got her not-so-soft-AT-ALL touch a bit more then he would have like, as well.

He smiled softly to himself and kissed the top of her head.

He held her even tighter trying to keep whatever was hurting her out. But he knew this wasn't something he could protect her with externally.

And that scared him.


	4. AN

I AM SO SORRY. I have completely neglected this story so much because I'm so not proud of it and then I see all of your beautiful , wonderful comments and I'm about to cry because I feel so bad that I've ignored you guys!SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY. I might re-do a few of these chapters or just parts of them. But, from now on I will try to STICK with this story. I'm looking for a beta and . But, I lost my iPod where my fixtures for this story were…and ALL my fanfictions are out of wack right I share a computer with my 2 little brothers and my dad….so….yeah… I AM TRYING NOW. Love you all sooooo you XS infinity.3


End file.
